1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an integrated circuit and an electronic device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system capable of testing a termination operation.
2. Related Art
As an operation speed of a semiconductor device increases, a signal swing gradually decreases to minimize a propagation delay that may occur during the signal transmission. Such small-amplitude signals are highly susceptible to interference and noise. In addition, an impedance mismatch condition may reduce the power transfer of the signal and also cause signal reflection at interfaces between different transmission lines. As a result, it is difficult for semiconductor device using small-amplitude signals to carry out high-speed data transmission without any distortion to the signals. Also, the impedance mismatch condition causes a signal transmission error.
In order for the transmission lines to minimize distortion of the signal and the signal transmission error, the impedance of the different transmission lines must be uniform. When the transmission lines are in the impedance mismatch condition, a termination impedance may be placed at interfaces between different transmission lines to achieve impedance matching. For instance, the semiconductor device performs a termination operation by coupling a termination resistor having the same impedance as a characteristic impedance of a transmission line to a reception terminal or a transmission terminal of a signal. Here, the impedance of the termination resistor matches the impedance of the reception terminal or the transmission terminal and the characteristic impedance of the transmission line. Instead of having termination resistor located outside a semiconductor chip, On-Die Termination (ODT) allows the termination resistor to be located inside the semiconductor chips.